Brother fluffiness
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. The ending was eventable. But it's the journey that counts. Snapshots of the Berenson family.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Worst. Writers. Block. Ever.

Ahem. Anyway... this is a whole bunch of random one shots on the Berenson family! :D Good old Riley and David...

* * *

><p>Riley gets all the luck.<p>

He has the looks. He has the unbearable perfect charm. He gets all the girls. He can talk comfortably with people. He's the cool one and I'm just his stupid nerdy socially awkward twin brother in the background.

"You know David." Riley said as he put his can of beer down on the counter next to him. "One day, we should go on a double date." He turned to me and smirked and perfectly used his beautifully shaped dimples.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. And who would go on a date with me?"

"Well... there's April." He smiled sheepishly. He would never let me forget that little crush I had on her. "I can get her to go out with you. I have lots of blackmail on her. Or Kami. Probably Kami."

I sighed. Yesterday had been the school dance. Of which I had went with Kami. And Riley went with Ana. But ditched her for Jade halfway through.

"Like Kami still likes me anyway. Melt probably stole her away right after." I said, fidgetting on my thumbs.

"Please. I think she fell in love with you. I could see it in her eyes." He tapped his eyelid for evesence. He bit his lp awkwardly for a minute.

"Hey. Stop doing that face. Shyness is MINE. You hear my Riley? Mine." I teased.

Riley smiled back, and then looked like he was about to say something, but then there was a knocking at the door. Riley stood up and slowly opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Jade?" I asked.<p>

Jade was everything I pictured an angel to be. Beautiful. Elegant. Polite. Dreamy. Innocent. And basically perfect.

She gave me a soft smile that made my heart skip a beat. She stepped in wiith soft and poised steps into the part of our tralior we call a living room. Her steps were so perfect, I had restrain myself by reaching down and tracing her steps with my fingertips.

Jade turned back to me. A streek of sunlight hit her black hair and it swayed off and the light stayed at the top of her head, almost as if she was wearing a halo.

"Riley?" She asked. God, her voice sounded like an angel playing a harp. "We need to talk."

David coughed and instantly went outside. I felt my face and heart fall. Talk? I knew exactly what that meant.

I stepped the slightest bit closer. "Jade. No. Please don't leave me. I love you so much. More than you will ever know."

She flashed me her amazingly perfect smile again. She tilted her head just the slightest to make my heart jump back into place.

"I was gonna say that I love you too Riley." She admitted and gave a toothy grin. Her teeth were so amazing. They were a little crooked in a few, but it made her that much more cuter. And her lips... I swear they were always so beautiful just to make me have a more desire to kiss them.

"But..."

"But?"

She taunted me with another smile. "I wrote you a song."

I raised my eyebrows and gave a flirty smile. "Really? Or did you just steal it from April or Ana?"

Jade shrugged and started to shuffle finding something in her bag. "Ana really shouldn't sing outside her window when she knows full well that I'm next door."

I gave a small laugh and handed her my guitar and sat down on the couch. "Well? Go ahead."

She sighed. "Okay. But only until the first chorus. And after I have to ask you something." I nodded at her demands and she took a deep breath and started to sing.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm.  
>And I'm a house of cards.<br>You're the kinda reckless that should send me running  
>But I kinda know I won't get far.<p>

And you stood there in front of me  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of.<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me<br>When your not around

'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile." She finished and gave me the biggest beaming smile I've ever seen.

My mouth gapped open but I quickly shut it after I realized that it was sorta embarrassing to keep my mouth open. Her singing was beautiful. More perfect than April's or Ana's voice in my opinion. But that may just be my lovesick heart talking.

"That was ashtonishing Jade." I answered truthfully.

She blushed. "So are you ready for my question?"

I stood up and took her hand. "Sure. I'll do anything for you."

She smiled. "Well, you see, my parents are going away for a week, and left me in charge. But... I'm a little scared you know? And was wondering if... you'd like to stay at my house? April and the rest of her messed up family are right next door. So..."

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently on the lips. "Sure Jade. I'll do anything for you. Now go. I'll be by your house later."

She sighed, like she still wanted to kiss me. "Okay. See ya." She answered and quickly left.

Yes. Jade was everything I pictured an angel would be like. Beautiful. Elegant. Polite. Dreamy. Innocent. And basically perfect.

If only I knew that an angel on Earth was a fallen angel that had lost it's wings.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep word of them. Every once in a while anyway. Surely someone in this cheap store has heard of the Berenson twins.

It's not like I didn't want them. But it was kind of annoying having some gay freak in a suit tell me my sister was dead and dumped two kids on me. So yeah, I was fucking pissed at the two things.

Who knows where they were. They kinda left me and Caroline when they went to College. God knows where they got the money. Knowing Riley, he probably robbed a few places. Knowing David, he probably begged with no humility. Fuck 'em if they can even buy text books.

Apparently they thought I was gonna be a saint like their parents. In my mind, I taught them a good hard lesson. Not everyone in this world is gonna be as nice as some gay bastards in a fairy tale.

Some reporter came to my door today. Apparently, one of Riley's friends is now some huge celebrity and is doing a documentary on some of their old friends.

The suit wanted to know why I raised them kids the way I raised 'em. They hardly finished their sentence before I slammed the door in their faces. Like I'm gonna tell some random guy why I raised the kids the way I did. Did I ask to have two teenagers dropped on me? No. So I'll treat 'em anyway I wanna treat 'em.

David fidgetted awkwardly with his thumbs. He coughed and said, "So how have you been?"

I shrugged. "Me and Caroline got divorced. She's such a little whore. And I think I got into jail a few times. What about you two?"

Riley smiled. "Well... me and Ana got married, had five kids, and got divorced. Now I'm happily married with Jade." He said proudly.

David bit his lip from his bad shyness. "I'm married to Kami." He said softly.

I leaned back into my chair. "I see neither of you invited me to your weddings."

They both looked up at eachother and held their gazes. Almost as if they were subconticously talking to one another. They quickly looked back on the ground.

"So... why are you guys even here anyway?"

Riley smiled and laughed. "Honestly? We were gonna come and punch your face in."

"Well okay. You guys can have the first punch. But then it's free game." I said, not joking one bit.

David gave a small chuckle and ate another cracker. "Nah. I don't feel like it anymore."

I shrugged. "So who are your kids?"

"My kids with Kami are Ariel, Samuel Peter, Pepsi, and Cola." David answered with a small smile.

"Caelem, Collin, Devan, Alexis and Corrie. Those are my kids with Ana. With Jade, they're Jordan and Rachel."

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Jade that girl that you got pregnant at seventeen?"

Riley looked a bit awkward. "That... wasn't me..."

"Then why'd ya' marry her?"

Riley looked up with widened eyes. Then he looked REALLY angry. "Why'd you abuse us? You've never answered that before!"

I stood up and held myself from punching him in the face. "'Cause you needed to get tougher!"

"Why we were perfectly fine!"

"Guys..."

"Please! David cried on the floor every chance he got! And you wouldn't stop crying at night!"

"Guys! Please!"

"So what? You did that 'cause you care?"

"GUYS!"

"Of course I care! I loved my sister! And I loved both of you! Don't you see that? I LOVE YOU BASTARDS!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"You love us?" David asked.

I sighed. Why did I say that? "Of course I do. It's just that I didn't ask, or didn't know how to raise two kids. And whenever I looked in your faces... I saw my sister." I put my head in my hands. "I guess I just didn't want to see that everyday."

Riley shrugged and popped a carrot in his mouth. "If only you said that fifeteen years ago..."


	3. Chapter 3

Just do it.

It's one knock.

A few words.

And then it's over.

My clenched fist hovered over a blanck spot on the door. I was giving myself a huge pep talk that wasn't working to knock on the door.

Just tell him.

He'll be mad. But it'll be okay. Eventually...

No. I couldn't do it. I couldn't look into those lovable reckless eyes and destroy his way of life in a few simple words. I dropped my hand and turned around to walk away. I just couldn't do that to him.

"Jade?" A very familiar voice asked and I spun towards the voice. Riley... oh God no. No. No. No. No. He ran up to me and gave a swift kiss on the cheek. "What's up?" He asked.

Oh no. I couldn't do. I couldn't. My eyes burned with tears and my throat seemed to swell up so I could hardly talk. I just looked in his beautiful hazelnut eyes, and just break down in the thought of what I was gonna do to him.

My legs buckled and I fell to the ground in tears. Riley knelt down softly and slowly and craddled my cheeks in his hands. How could I do this to him?

"Jade? Come on. What's wrong?"

I let out a loud sob and pushed my head into his chest as he held me. "Everything is wrong Riley! Everything!"

"Why? What happened?"

I sniffed and whispered, "Riley, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled in his ear. He threw me away from him and stood up in surprise.

I saw him gulp. "Is... is it mine?" He gave a small smile. "It's okay Jade. We can make it work. Your parents will probably kick you out of the house though. That's okay. You can stay with Fernando or Adrian, or Vada. Not with April or Ana or Jake though, they hate you. But we can make it work right? We can... get married! We were always gonna do that right? It'll just be a little bit earlier."

Married? I stared into his eyes and saw absolute deep and passionate love. After what I did? He would still love me? Or was that pity I saw in his eyes?

I shook my head. "Riley... the baby..."

"What about the baby? He... or she will do fine. What should we name it? Whatever you want Jade. Whatever you-"

"It's not yours."

His face will probably haunt me forever.

"What?" He whispered.

I bit my lip and turned away. "The baby isn't yours. I... I didn't get pregnant with you."

There was a long moment of silence where no one talked. It felt like hours.

"Oh geez Jade. I don't care. We can still get married. I'll still raise the kid and love the kid like it was my own. I'll still love it." Riley lifted my up and took both my hands in his. "Because I love you Jade."

I sniffed again and shook my head. "No Riley. You don't get it. I don't love you Riley. Not anymore."

His face dropped and I swear I could feel his heart fall too. No. I couldn't be next to him, or live with his face in my mind everyday. I swiped a tear from my eye and started to walk away pitifully.

"Jade!" Riley screamed behind me. "Jade! No! I love you Jade! Jade!"

I cupped my hands over my ears to drown out his screaming. I quickly stepped in my car and started it up.

"Please Jade! I love you! I LOVE YOU! Come back! Jade!"

I looked back one more time at Riley running towards me. I gave him a hard look to make him feel that I truely didn't love him anymore. My car started, and I drove away... not looking back at him once.

I did it.

It didn't take one knock.

A few words.

"And now it's over." I whispered to myself.

If only I noticed that he was behind my car, running after me and heard those words...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Lol yes! I finally ended Jade/Riley last chapter! HAHAHA! Anyway... before I start on Anley one shots or Kami/David oneshots, I wanted to write this. Because I had originally made Riley to be the worst enemy of Wally, and I'm kinda getting away from that so... yeah?

* * *

><p>"You know, lions are pretty ficious."<p>

He stiffens slightly at his voice, trying to hide his sudden shock and fear. Riley smirks at Wally's reaction.

"I read a bit of them when Abby lent me a book."

He puts no special emphasis on his words, but the meaning was clear: She was nice to me, you were not.

"Did you know that when a lion conquers another ones pride, the first thing he does is kill the other lions cubs? I mean, why should he raise cubs that aren't his?"

Riley sneers at his enemies turned back. He can't help but stand up and slowly start over to Wallabee.

"And that's all I was doing right? I beat Nigel in a fair fight. His pride became mine. Survival of the fittest."

He reaches toward Wallabee's shoulder and gives it the slightest of shoves.

"You know, som say we're opposites. That's why we get on eachothers nerves so much."

Wally finally speaks, but he can hear the itching doubt in his voice. Riley smiles coldly in having been able to have another window for taunting his enemy.

"But we know better don't we Walls? It's just that we're so much alike, we know exactly how to get under eachothers skin."

Wally moves his shoulers away from him uncomfortably.

"Never." He squeaks with more than a small hint of doubt.

Riley smirks evily and stands next to him. Two immobile statues in the sunset, one gold, one dark haired.

"And that scares you doesn't it? Knowing I could push you into doing something you'd regrect later. Knowing that the very part of me you hate, is something we share?"

For once, Wally doesn't twitch at the sound of his voice. Almost as if he was thinking deeply on what Riley had said.

Riley lends over and whispers sinisternly in Wally's ear, "The weak lions are sometimes killed instantly in the wild Walls. Lets see which lion is weak."

Ten minutes later, two figures are seen in the distance closely fighting to the death.


End file.
